<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harapan by vyeee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355993">Harapan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyeee/pseuds/vyeee'>vyeee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Tragedy, Canon - Manga, Multi, Semi-Canonical Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:42:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyeee/pseuds/vyeee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Selain kehancuran dan ketakutan, sumber kebahagiaku lainnya adalah Zeke Yeager. A fanfiction about Yelena by vyeee /rnr please/ warning spoiler</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zeke Yeager/Yelena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harapan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Bumi yang aku pijak sekarang terasa berguncang, tidak terlalu kencang hanya sedikit terasa. Rencana Rumbling dari Eren Yeager sudah berjalan beberapa waktu lalu, dan sekarang kami berhenti di dekat pelabuhan, mengamati anggota fraksi Yeagerist yang sedang bertugas untuk menjaga pelabuhan dari musuh seperti kami.</p><p>Aku menguap bosan, hanya duduk di atas bebatuan dan melihat sisa-sisa dari anggota Survey Corps dan Komandan Magath yang sedang merencanakan pelarian kami ke arah Marley dengan menggunakan kapal terbang milik klan Azumabito.</p><p>Telingaku masih mendengarkan mereka yang sedang berdiskusi terus menerus, dan sejak tadi juga aku sudah menjelaskan bagaimana cara kerja kapal terbang tersebut.</p><p>Selain aku yang menjelaskan, Onyankopon pun ikut menjelaskan dengan sangat terinci agar mereka yang sedang takut dan tegang akan rencana Eren itu mengerti.</p><p>Dengan rencana Eren yang sudah di jalankan seperti ini, aku bisa merasakan atmosfer ketakutan mereka. Aku menyukainya, rasa ketakutan yang membuatku begitu bahagia, melihat bagaimana mereka tersiksa atau kehancuran dari mereka ini selalu membuatku bahagia.</p><p>Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasa ketakutan dari orang-orang yang ada di Marley. Isak tangis perasaan putus asa akan kematian mereka yang datang dengan cepat dan begitu sangat tragis, kematian mereka yang terinjak-injak oleh Colosal Titan yang di aktifkan oleh Eren.</p><p>Selain kehancuran dan ketakutan, sumber kebahagiaku lainnya adalah Zeke Yeager.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Shingeki no Kyojin</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>by</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Hajime Isayama</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Story by vyeee</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"...tak kukira mereka menyeberangi lautan secepat ini. Dengan begini mereka akan mencapai benua lain dengan sekejap saja." Suara Hanji Zoe bergema tidak terlalu keras tapi itu mengakibatkan beberapa orang yang mendengarnya terlihat tegang. komandan Survey Corps yang baru itu berbicara, dengan agak lantang dan tegas seperti biasa. Walaupun aku mengkhianati pasukannya, aku tetap kagum dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu.</p><p>Komandan Magath yang sejak tadi berada di belakang Hanji, kini berjalan perlahan. Aku hanya mentapnya dengan tatapan malasku seperti biasa.</p><p>"Kira-kira berapa orang yang sudah terbunuh?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang pelan. Tangannya mendorong tubuh Onyankopon yang ada di hadapanku.</p><p>Dan aku masih dengan raut wajahku yang seperti biasa. Lalu dengan sangat tiba-tiba tangan kiri Komandan Magath langsung membekap mulutku, mendorongku dengan sangat kuat, sehingga aku terjungkal kebelakang, selain itu dengan sengaja kakinya menginjak lengan kiriku dan menekannya dengan sangat kuat juga. Menyandera agar aku tidak bisa lari.</p><p>Dia pikir apakah aku akan lari begitu saja. Bagaimana aku bisa lari kalau situasinya begitu kacau seperti ini</p><p>Aku hanya bisa menggeram, sedikit tertawa dengan apa yang di lakukan olehnya. Aku dengan keras membrontak, mencoba melepaskan bekapan yang di lakukan oleh Komandan Magath padaku.</p><p>"Katakan pada kami, dimana Eren Yeager!" Teriaknya sangat marah dan dengan menambah tekanan kakinya pada lenganku. Dan geramanku semakin keras, dengan mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang lenganku dan mencoba untuk bernapas.</p><p>"Aku akan terus mematahkan setiap tulang di tanganmu hingga kau berbicara!" Semburnya dengan mata melotot marah. Ini baru pertama kalinya aku melihat Komandan Magath seperti ini.</p><p>Tubuhku gemetar, menahan rasa sakit dan sedikit rasa takut dengan apa yang di lakukan Komandan Magath padaku.</p><p>"Magath!" Hanji berteriak, mencoba menghentikan Magath agar dia tidak membunuhku.</p><p>Magath melepaskan bekapan tangannya pada mulutku, dan aku langsung menghirup napas dengan sangat rakus.</p><p>Aku masih memandangnya dengan rasa takutku, jantungku bergemuruh dengan sangat keras dan ada sedikit bayangan bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar akan membunuhku.</p><p>"Kau tak perlu takut. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu!" Ucaponya sambil melangkah mundur dari hadapanku.</p><p>"Aku lega," ucapku dengan wajah tersenyum, lalu dengan pelan aku mencoba bangkit dengan tubuh gemetarku dan keringat yang mengucur begitu banyak sejak aku di bekap oleh Magath.</p><p>"Aku berubah pikiran," kataku, Magath yang masih ada di hadapanku kini menatap langsung ke arah mataku, masih memandangku dengan tatapan tajamnya, "aku tak mau mati hingga aku bisa melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bagaimana ini akan berakhir." Aku bernapas pelan, dan air mataku mengalir begitu saja tanpa aku sadari, dan aku baru sadar, apa ini karena aku saking takutnya akan di bunuh oleh Komandan Magath.</p><p>Dalam hati, aku hanya tertawa pelan, tidak tahu apa yang terdengar lucu, hanya aku benar-benar ingin tertawa saja.</p><p>"Jika kau mau membawaku juga, aku mungkin bisa mengatakan dimana lokasi Eren." Komandan Magath masih memandangku dengan tatapan ingin membunuhnya, lalu Hanji datang, menepuk pundak Magath untuk menghentikan amarah Magath padaku.</p><p>"Kita harus melindungi kapal terbang kita dulu," ucap Hanji menahan Magath.</p><p>"Saat ini tak ada waktu untuk menyiksanya." Ucap Onyankopon sambil memandangku dengan prihatin.</p><p>Kemudian Komandan Magath berbalik, memberikan intruksi kepada anggota Survey Corps dan pejuang Marley yang tersisa.</p><p>Aku mendengarkan apa yang di katakan oleh Magath, menjelaskan bagaimana ia menuduh dosa-dosa leluhur bangsa Eldia dulu, dan mengatakan bahwa Eldia tidak salah.</p><p>Aku di tuntun Onyankopon untuk berdiri dan duduk agak menjauh dari orang-orang, ia membantuku untuk melepas kemeja hitam yang aku pakai, lalu dengan pelan ia memeriksa lenganku yang patah yang di akibatkan oleh Komandan Magath.</p><p>Sambil mendengarkan Komandan Magath yang terus berbicara, Onyankopon sibuk dengan membalut lenganku dan aku sibuk dengan menahan rasa sakit yang menyerangku.</p><p>"Tahan. Seharusnya kau bisa menahan serangan yang di lakukan oleh komandan Magath tadi." Ucap Onyankopon dengan pelan, masih dengan membalut lenganku dengan perban.</p><p>Aku hanya mendengus mendengar perkatannya, "ini sakit." Kataku dengan menggeram dan Onyankopon hanya tergelak melihatku yang sedang menahan sakit ini.</p><p>"Aku baru tahu kalau pejuang sadis sepertimu bisa merasakan sakit seperti ini juga."</p><p>Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan lalu ingat bagaimana aku dengan tanpa perasaan menembak dan membunuh orang-orang yang tak taat peraturan atau orang-orang yang melawan kehendakku. Jadi ini bagaimana rasa sakit yang di rasakan oleh mereka.</p><p>Sudah sangat lama aku tidak merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini. Semenjak aku di selamatkan oleh Zeke beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan mengabdikan seluruh hidupku padanya, aku tanpa sadar sudah menjadi orang yang benar-benar tanpa perasaan.</p><p>Hidupku yang penuh akan dendam pada orang-orang Marleyan yang dengan sangat kejam menyiksa orang-orang yang tanpa dosa.</p><p>"Ayo, bangun." Ucap Onyankopon menyadarkan dari lamunanku yang beberapa saat lalu. "Kita akan berlari saat Pieck berubah menjadi Titan dan kita akan naik ke atas tubuhnya agar kita sampai dengan cepat ke arah kapal itu. Kita akan menggunakan kapal untuk menyeberangi lautan agar sampai ke Marley."</p><p>Lalu beberapa saat kemudian aku melihat beberapa anggota Survey Corps pergi ke arah pelabuhan itu. Aku mengikuti Onyankopon yang berjalan dengan cara mengendap-ngendap agar kita tidak ketahuan oleh anggota fraksi Yeagerist.</p><p>Tidak berapa lama kemudian aku bisa mendengar suara tembakan yang terdengar dari arah pelabuhan, tidak hanya sekali tapi berkali-kali.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Setelah merebut kapal dari para tangan Yeagerist, kami akhirnya bisa berlayar. Dari pertarungan kami tadi, kami telah kehilangan Kapten Magath yang sangat berharga bagi kami semua.</p><p>Yang aku lihat dan dengar, pelabuhan itu meledak dan terbakar, itu adalah apa yang di lakukan Kapten Magaht kepada kami, berkorban untuk kami semua dari orang-orang Yeagerist.</p><p>Mataku terus menatap hamparan air laut yang terbentang luas di hadapanku. Semilir angin yang begitu damai dan nyaman, begitu berbanding balik dengan situasi apa yang terjadi sekarang.</p><p>Di atas air laut ini, aku masih bisa merasakan bagaimana bumi yang bergetar akibat Titan Kolosal yang telah di aktifkan oleh Eren.</p><p>Dengan pelan ku hembuskan napas, akhir-akhir ini terasa begitu menyakitkan. Padahal yang aku tahu harusnya aku sudah menyadari bahwa rasa sakit ini akan selalu mengikuti seumur hidupku.</p><p>"Angin di luar terlalu kencang. Apa kau tidak kedinginan, Yelena?"</p><p>Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah belakang, yang membuatku langsung menoleh dan mendapatkan Pieck yang sedang berjalan ke arahku sambil membenarkan mantel serta rambutnya berterbangan yang di akibatkan oleh angin.</p><p>Aku mengalihkan tatapanku, kembali memandang hamparan air laut. Pieck berhenti berjalan dan berdiri di sampingku, tanpa sengaja aku melirik bagaimana keadaanya sekarang, mengingat ia yang menangis begitu lama setelah pelabuhan itu meledak terbakar.</p><p>Dan wajahnya benar-benar sangat menyedihkan.</p><p>"Aku turut berduka atas kematian Magath. Dan semoga dia tidak menyesal karena tidak membunuhku lebih awal sebelum ia mengorbankan dirinya." Ucapku dengan sangat tulus. Walaupun orang-orang tahu bahwa aku adalah orang yang begitu bahagia ketika melihat kematian seperti itu.</p><p>Pieck tergelak pelan, tangannya mengusap ujung mata kanannya. Sepertinya air matanya masih tetap mengalir walaupun sudah beberapa waktu lalu kita meninggalkan pelabuhan.</p><p>"Setidaknya dia menyelamatkan kita semua." Ucapanya dengan suara pelan dan damai, "dia mengorbankan dirinya untuk kami, karena dia mempunyai harapan besar pada kami yang ada di sini." Lanjutnya yang membuatku terdiam.</p><p>"Apa kau memikirkan Zeke, Yelena?" Tanya Pieck yang membuatku sedikit tersentak. "Dari apa yang di katakan oleh Gabi, Zeke baik-baik saja."</p><p>"Aku tidak memikirkannya," sangkalku pada pertanyaanya. Tidak, aku tidak akan mengakui pada wanita ini.</p><p>"Untuk seorang yang patuh terhadap apapun yang di ucapkan Zeke, itu tidak akan mungkin kalau kau tidak memikirkannya sedikitpun." Ucapnya lagi yang membuatku diam seribu bahasa.</p><p>Aku mendengus kesal. Tentu saja, memangnya untuk apa aku berdiri sendirian dia atas deck kapal ini, kalau bukan untuk memikirkan keadaan Zeke sekarang. Tempat ini begitu sangat pas untuk seseorang yang suka menyendiri seperti diriku.</p><p>"Huaaaah, aku masih belum terbiasa dengan bau air laut."</p><p>Kami berdua menoleh dengan bersamaan, melihat Hanji Zoe yang sedang berjalan kearah kami dengan menutup hidungnya. Saat Hanji melihat kami berdua di depan pagar kapal, tangannya melambai-lambai ke arah kami tak lupa senyuman lebar yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya.</p><p>"Bukankah ini aroma yang begitu enak, Hanji-San?" Balas Pieck yang membuat Hanji mengerutkan hidungnya.</p><p>"Untuk kau yang sudah tahu lautan, pastinya kau sudah terbiasa dengan aroma ini dan kau bisa mengatakan seperti itu. Dan untuk diriku yang seluruh hidupnya tidak pernah tahu bahwa ada lautan di luar dinding, aku tidak terbiasa dengan aromanya." Ujar Hanji yang membuat Pieck tersenyum.</p><p>Aku menghela napas lelah saat melihat Hanji yang kini berdiri di samping kananku. Oh, ini benar-benar menyebalkan, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa-bisanya di himpit oleh wanita-wanita gila seperti mereka ini.</p><p>"Apa kau takut, Hanji-San?" Tanya Pieck setelah Hanji sampai di tempat kami berdiri.</p><p>Hanji memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Pieck dengan raut herannya, "ayolah, seharusnya kau tahu, rasa takut seperti ini sudah menjadi bagian dari tububku sejak aku lahir ke dunia ini."</p><p>"Bagaimana denganmu, Yelena? Aku kau merasa takut?" Tanyanya padaku.</p><p>Aku diam, tidak menjawab apa yang di tanyakan oleh Pieck. Seharusya pertanyaan itu tidak harus di lontarkan begitu.</p><p>Kami bertiga diam, masing-masing dari kami menikmati semilir angin dan suara ombak laut ini. Suara yang mengobati akan rasa takut kami yang selalu menghantui kami semua.</p><p>"Ne, ne..." Panggil Hanji membuatku dan Pieck yang sedari tadi diam kini melirik kearahnya, "rasanya ini memang mustahil tapi aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Begini, kalau kita bisa menghentikan Eren dan kita semua hidup, apa kalian punya harapan?" lanjutnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya, tangan kanannya menyentuh dagunya untuk berpikir.</p><p>Pieck mendengus, tangannya memukul pelan pagar besi yang menjadi pegangan kami, "untuk ukuran seorang ilmuan seperti dirimu, bukankah kau seharusnya sudah tahu jangka waktu hidup kami para Titan Shifter, Hanji-San?" Katanya sambil mendekapkan tangannya di depan dadanya, lalu ia membua wajahnya cemberut seolah-olah dia marah.</p><p>Hanji tertawa pelan, "gomen, aku agak sedikit lupa."</p><p>"Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri, Hanji-San?" Tanya Pieck balik pada Hanji.</p><p>Hanji memiringkan kepalanya lagi, memikirkan sesuatu yang akan ia katakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Pieck, "hmm...aku hanya ingin hidup damai." Balasnya yang membuatku mendengus spontan.</p><p>"Itu tidak akan terjadi." Ujarku cepat dan langsung mendapatkan gerutuan dari Hanji.</p><p>"Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Rivaille saat kami bersembunyi dari fraksi Eren, kami hanya ingin hidup berdua, meninggalkan perang, dan hidup menjadi orang-orang biasa saja. Mungkin aku ingin mencoba menjadi seorang petani. Hidup yang jauh dari hiruk-piruk kekejaman perang, lalu kami berdua tua dan mati bersama." Ucap Hanji mengluarkan harapannya, aku terdiam memikirkan apa yang menjadi harapanku, karena hampir seluruh hidupku habiskan dengan terus berperang.</p><p>"Harapanku hampir sama sepertimu, Hanji-San." Ujar Pieck dengan senyum mirisnya, "tapi itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi, karena jangka hidupku hanya sebentar. Ah, aku lupa setidaknya aku nanti mati dan bisa dengan damai meninggalkan peperangan ini." Aku bisa mendengar serat suara Pieck yang begitu pedih.</p><p>"Bagaimana denganmu, Yelena? Apa kau mempunyai harapan?" Aku terdiam lagi, memikirkan apakah aku mempunyai harapan ketika kami semua bisa menghentikan Eren dan tetap bertahan hidup.</p><p>Ku hembuskan napasku dengan pelan lalu menutup mataku, kemudian ku gelengkan kepala untuk menjawab pertanyaanya.</p><p>Hanji tertawa, "Yah, itu hanya pertanyaan bodoh, jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Ah, aku harus kembali ke dalam, aku harus memabantu Rivaille mengganti perbanya. Kalau begitu, jja." Pamitnya sambil membalikan tubunya dan meninggalkan aku bersama Pieck.</p><p>"Aku juga harus kembali kedalam, untuk melihat apakah Falco baik-baik saja setelah ia berubah menjadi Titan tadi. Kau juga harus kembali ke dalam, Yelena, ini sudah hampir petang dan angin laut agaknya semakin kencang." Tuturnya dengan menepuk pundakku.</p><p>Pieck berbalik, memanggil Hanji untuk berjalan bersama. Lalu sayup-sayup aku bisa mendengar ucapan Hanji yang tentang keinginannya untuk meneliti Titan milik Pieck yang katanya bisa berubah menjadi Titan selama tiga bulan lebih. Lalu setelah suara tawa yang tadi masih sayup-sayup ku dengar itu, kini hilang.</p><p>Meninggalkanku hanya dengan bersama suara deburan ombak laut. Meninggalkanku dengan kesunyian hati yang sudah sangat lama menghantuiku.</p><p>Aku tergelak pelan mengingat pertanyaan apa yang di lontarkan oleh Hanji, harapan. Memangnya apa yang bisa aku harapkan ketika nanti aku masih hidup? Karena yang aku tahu alasanku untuk hidup di dunia ini hanya untuk Zeke Yeager, dan ketika dia mati tidak ada harapan apapun yang aku inginkan.</p><p>Tidak, di sisiku yang paling dalam aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu ingin aku ungkapkan pada Zeke. Ketika kesempatan itu akhirnya datang aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya, karena dengan itu aku bisa mati dengan damai nantinya.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>end</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>